Sick Days
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Ren is sick-well, sorta. He's a speshile kind of sick, and Haruka is willing to give her time to help. Of course, being Ren, he has a way to get the girl. Haruka X Ren. I changed the rating, so only for teans now.
1. Chapter 1

Ren was walking down the hallway, shirtless I might add. He was whistling to himself, walking down to his room. It was hot in the practice room, so he took off his shirt. He would have taken off his pants if there wasn't a chance that Haruka would pop in unexpectedly, and he would not be the one to scar her.

He headed down the hallway, trying to reach his cool room as soon as possible, to put on a shirt. He rounded the corner and the next thing he knew he had a puff of pink hair on his chest. He looked down to see the very some golden eyed girl he was just thinking of...and she was still against his chest. He smirked. She must had been too shocked to move just yet.

Ren blushed as she reached up and patted his chest, as if not knowing what it was, and didn't want to find out by looking. Finally, her cute little eyes poked up, looking at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Ren smirked, blushing from her previous handiness.

"J-jinguji-san!?" Haruka screeched.

"The one and only." He chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking advantage of the fact that she had not yet backed away. "So, why is My Little Lamb doing here, lost?"

"N-no, I'll have you know things are looking more familiar now." Haruka said, puffing her cheeks.

"Oh, so you were lost but not any more?" Ren asked.

"...Hie." Haruka admitted, looking down. Suddenly she looked up at him, staring at his face closely. He blushed at the intensity of her stair. Suddenly, her hand flew up and touched his forehead. "Jinguji-san, I think you have a fever!"

"Eh? No, I'm just fine." Ren insisted, knowing she was wrong.

"Jinguji-san, you should get some rest." Haruka insisted, pulling him along to his room. He complied, not pulling back at all, letting her go on with it.

She forced him down onto his bed when they reached his room, which, he admits, wasn't something he would complain about. She tucked him and got to work, putting a wet towel on his forehead and fixing his pillow.

"Okay, I'm going to make you some soup, you get some rest." Haruka said, bolting out of the room. Ren sat up, removing the towel from his head. He stared at the door that Haruka had just exited from so determinedly. He looked at it, deep in thought. If he laid his cards right, then Haruka...

A devilish smile formed on his face. He brought one knee up, leaning his chin and hand on it, smirking wider.

"Well now, lets see how this plays out."

_**Hey, sorry about the slow posts, I've abandoned you for 4 days, but don't worry, more is on the way! This is only chapter 1, so stay tuned, the next chapter is already in progress, so it will be out soon. Thanks for reading! Fave, review, and follow and see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jinguji-san, I'm back." Haruka whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She found his laying down, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head when he heard her, smiling at her presents.

"Ah, Little Lamb, your *Cough*...back." He 'wheezed'.

"Jinguji-san, you don't sound so good." Haruka said, worriedly. She brought the soup over, placing it on his wooden counter and sitting on the side of the bed. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Haruka practically begged, causing Ren to smirked inwardly.

"Well... that soup would be nice about now." He said, pretending to be drowsy while actually wide awake. Who wouldn't be wide awake when the girl of your dreams is sitting on your bed side while your in bed, while she asks if she can do anything. If Ren wasn't playing this out perfectly, he may have pulled her on the bed and took her lips right there and then, but no. He was smarter than that.

"Hai, I'll get you that right away!" Haruka said, springing up and grabbing it, bringing it over and taking the spoon in her delight hands, bringing the soup spoon carefully to his face, smiling brightly as she attempted to feed him.

Ren blushed, not expecting this treatment. He knew she would be extra nice to him, which seemed impossible from how nice she is, but he never expected her to actually be willing to feed him.

Ren sipped the soup off the spoon, a blush littering his sharp face. He watched Haruka while she fed him, not bothering to watch what he was doing, too entranced by her movements. Haruka noticed his eyes, stopping what she was doing to stare back at him.

Suddenly she stood up, putting the spoon away. "Thats enough for now, you should get some rest now."

"I don't think I can sleep." Ren said, frowning a little.

"Is there something you need?" Haruka asked.

"Well... You could stay with me." Ren suggested.

"Eh?"

"Stay." Ren said, patting the chair next to him, smirking at her.

"Ano...I don't think I can..."

"Please." Haruka looked up at see Ren's beautiful eyes, slightly saddened.

"I-I guess I can stay a little longer." Haruka said. She sat down, not looking at Ren. Ren laid his head down on his pillow, smiling.

"Thank you... Haruka." Haruka looked at him, surprised that he had called her by her first name instead of Little Lamb or Lady. She blushed a little, staring at him. He seemed so peaceful, lying there, asleep. She smiled slightly, watching him for a while. With the lights off and the room peaceful, Haruka couldn't help but get a little drowsy. Yawning, she tried to stay awake, hovering on the edge of consciousness.

Soon, unable to take it, her head fell on the bed, her arms dampening it's fall and she fell asleep.

Ren woke up at the sudden impact and turned his head to see her laying there, fast asleep. He smiled gently and moved closer to her, kissing her on the forehead and resting his forehead on her hair, enjoying the silky feel to it and the gentle scent that lingered on her always.

"Good night." He whispered, soon lolled back to sleep by the sound of her even breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jinguji-san! It's time to eat." Haruka said, shaking Ren. He woke up, a little groggy.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"It's actually 1 p.m." Haruka corrected. Ren turned to see she was right. Maybe he was sick, if he could sleep that long. "How do you feel?"

"Better, now that you're here." Ren said. Haruka blushed for a moment before sitting on the bed with him. She had brought some breads and another soup. She played a small tray in front of him.

She placed the food in front of him on the small tray lightly, smiling at him, trying not to make a noise. Ren instantly fell into heaven when he smelled the food and was washed away by a sea of flavors when he tasted it.

"Lady, this is delicious." Ren complimented, eating more of it. "It's a little warm in here." Ren said, removing his shirt, slowly. Haruka gasped as it came off over his head, exposing his well defined chest. Seeing her warm face, Ren felt a chance to capture her heart as she was distracted by his figure. "Haruka-" Suddenly the door opened. The two of them turned to the entrance to see a familiar blunett walk into the room.

"Ohayo." Masato said, closing the door behind him, eyes closed.

"Ohayo." Haruka responded, startled by the sound of a feminine welcome instead of a board 'yeah'. Masato stared at the pinkett, confusion written all over his face. He blinked and his gaze rested on Ren, changing to an accusing glare.

Ren growled silently, glaring at Masato. He only had one chance to get Haruka and he did not need the stoic of a childhood friends accusing him. He had her, right then and -just look, he's glaring!

"Nanami-san, what are you doing here?" Masato asked kindly, shooting daggers at Ren. Ren simply shrugged them off.

"Jinguji-san got sick, so I'm caring for him." Haruka smiled, almost seeming to sparkle. Normally this would fluster the calm, book worm, but he was too busy glaring at Ren.

"Really." He said, walking over to his room mate, obviously not convinced. He put his hand on his forehead, feeling it's heat. Masato glared at Ren when the temp wasn't high. "He's probably faking it." Masato hissed, causing Ren to inwardly growl.

"Hijirikawa-san, please, Ren must rest." Haruka insisted, sitting with Ren.

"Sorry about that." Haruka apologized. Haruka had just finished pushing Masato out of the room, insisting on caring for the playboy idol.

"It's fine." Ren assured, finishing off the wonderful food Haruka had prepared just for him. She gave a half hearted smile, not convinced. She sat down on the side of the bed, smiling at Ren.

"Is there anything you need? Anything at all?" Haruka asked so innocently, leaning close to Ren, eager to help. Ren's eyes widened at her closeness. Suddenly, losing control of his composer, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked a little before falling into Ren's chest. Still shirtless, holding her close did a lot more then it would have.

He held her on his lap, snuggling his face into her hair. She blushed from her neck up, her face as red at Otoya's hair. Ren pushed his face into her hair, breathing in the scent, a satisfied purr coming from the back of his throat.

Haruka struggled a little, feeling the heat from Ren's body. She blushed, not knowing what to do. "A-ano, Jinguji-san..." She hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Shhh... Lets just stay like this." Ren said softly, melting into her warmth. Haruka blushed, leaning ever so lightly into him. She could feel every crevice of his muscular torso, lighting up her face. And he could feel every curve of her model like body. If he didn't have the ability to scent her sweet presents like he did, he could have mistaken his sweet, innocent little lamb for a model.

He smiled into her, slowly leaning back, pulling Haruka along with him. She blushed as he laid her down in the bed with him, covering her figure with warm blankets.

He pulled her close and absentmindedly, Haruka snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of warmth that tingled her skin. His breath tickled her ear with warmth and little strands of his beautiful, golden hair brushed along her face. One of his hands snaked under her and encircled one of her smaller, more fragile hand, holding it oh-so gently and kindly. His over hand brushed pulled at the covers, tucking her figure, keeping her nice and warm.

He pulled the covers around her, causing the covers to expose his own back, not that he minded. Her warmth kept his plenty warm, even without his shirt on. He was practically overwhelmed by how warm she was, like no other woman he had ever held, almost godly compared to them. He smiled into her, enjoying every moment of their time.

He felt himself get tugged by a sea of sleep and soon complied with it, drifting off with Haruka in his arms, also fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka opened her eyes, feeling groggy. He mind was a bit of a blur. _Must have fallen asleep while composing again_ Haruka thought. _Although, I don't usually get into the bed when that happens._ Haruka opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light of the room. She looked around, confused. She quickly understood this was not her room. She spotted a second bed in the room, neatly folded with blue wallpaper around it.

Haruka attempted get sit up but found herself coiled in something. As she reached to remove it from her torso she heard a groan, freezing on the spot. She was suddenly dragged closer to a warm wall behind her. She gulped as she felt in moving.

"Walls don't breath." Haruka whispered.

"No, not usually." A husky voice replied, causing her to yelp. She jumped up, much to the other's surprise. She swung around to see Ren, laying in the bed behind her, who was looking rather annoyed at the energy she was admitting so soon after waking.

"J-Jinguji-san!" Haruka yelped, jumping to her feat. "When-how-where-" Haruka looked around, finally taking it in that she was in Ren and Masato's room. "W-why am I in your room, in your bed, with you?!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Ren muttered, sitting up and stretching, the covers falling off of his bare, chiseled chest. Haruka's eyes drifted to his chest and her face cleared up.

"W-why?"

"I pulled you into bed..." Ren said. "And we fell asleep." Haruka was silent. Ren sighed, pulling the covers off. Haruka quickly turned away from him, covering her eyes. After all, if his shirt was off...maybe... "Oh for crying out loud, I'm NOT naked and, no, that doesn't mean I'm only in boxers. I have pants on." Haruka turned around, embarrassed.

"Gomenasai." Haruka apologized.

"It's fine." Ren said, putting his shirt on, which had been lazily thrown on the floor.

"Jinguji-san..?" Haruka said, looking at him. He turned to her, smiling kindly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Yes, my Lady?" Ren said.

"I-I thought you were sick." Haruka said, causing Ren to chuckle.

"I suppose your beauty and warmth healed me.

"...You weren't sick, were you?" Haruka sighed, rubbing her temples.

"No, I was just over heating." Ren shrugged. "But I didn't want to put your efforts to waist."

"I'm still upset. I mean, I kicked Hijirikawa-san out of his own room for two days because of this. Oh... I should go apologize to him." Haruka said, heading to the door. While Haruka was rambling, Ren gritted his teeth at the mention of his roommate and slitted his eyes. He watched Haruka leave for only a second before not being able to handle it. He reached out and grabbed Haruka's arm, pulling her back.

But his time, he swung her onto the bed. She shrieked and tried to get back up, but Ren leaned on the bed, blocking her only way off. She blushed at the closeness and before she could speak, Ren's lips descended on hers, kissing her deeply. She was shocked at this. He had promised to wait for her to grow, but he was done waiting. He deepened the kiss, not attempting to take it too far.

He pulled back, not wanting to test his ability to hold back. He looked into her golden eyes. She was frozen under his power and pashen. She didn't know what to do or say.

"A-ano-"

"I'm jealous."

"Eh?" Ren looked into her eyes, his eyes shining with honesty.

"I'm jealous whenever you speak the name of any man." Ren said.

"Jinguji-san-"

"I don't like it." Ren said, gritting his teeth in rage. "I want to be...the only one who feels your love. Feels your pashen." Ren said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I want all of your attention." Ren kissed her. He pulled back, waiting for a response from Haruka. She looked down, thinking. She had never been in this situation, a confession that is.

Haruka was blushing, not sure what to do. Ren, seeing this, decided to make to it easier for her. He held her cheek in his hand and pulled her close.

"My Lady, if you love me, then...kiss me." Ren said, hovering right in front of her lips, not making a move to kiss her. She was slightly panicked, not sure what to do. He was waiting for her, and he had made it so easy to say yes that she didn't even half to say anything, just...move forward. She thought for a moment, not quite sure what to do in this situation.

Finally, making her choice, she lightly pressed her lips to his. At first he was surprised. He didn't expect her to do it wordless, he expected her to take it slow. But Nanami Haruka- HIS Nanami Haruka-had made her decision, so he leaned into her. They kissed quietly, warmth engulfing each other. Haruka's face was red and her eyes were clenched.

When they separated, they didn't say anything, still taking in what they were doing. Ren smiled at Haruka, kissing her on the cheek. He took her hand and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her.

"How about we go spread the good news?" Ren said, leading her out of the room.

"Won't we get kicked out of the Master course?" Haruka asked, causing Ren to stop.

"I guess it could be our little secret." Ren winked, causing Haruka to blush.

"I-I guess." Haruka agreed. Ren smiled, clearly pleased with his work. He had played his card right and now here was his reward, his Little Lamb was all his. He dreamed about it for so long, but never imagined it would feel so sweet. It was warmth like he'd never known before.

"I love you, Haruka."

"I love you too."


End file.
